The diesel engine continues to be a significant source for mechanical power generation for both mobile and stationary applications. Diesel engines generally enjoy a relatively high thermal efficiency and good reliability and durability in operation. However, diesel engines are associated with high levels of pollutants such as nitrogen oxides, particulate matters, toxicity and high levels of nano-particles. Government regulations in the United States and other countries are tightening emission regulations for diesel engine applications. The clean-up of diesel exhaust to the highest level is a primary goal of the regulatory agencies, manufacturers and end users. While recent advances have been appreciated, such advances are typically associated with significant loss in fuel economy, increased capital costs and high emissions.
In view of the foregoing, a continuous need for improvement in the pertinent art exists.